V-day gift to Sam
by john Germoxican
Summary: My second V-day one shot, title says it all.


**This is my second Valentine's day special short with Danny Phantom again, and I always wanted to do this song, it's my favorite from Train.**

At the park of Amity, Sam was waiting on a bench, and she was all alone. "It's 6:00 p.m. Danny, where are you?" She said worried. What Sam didn't know was that Danny was hiding in the bushes with his ipod and speakers.

"Can't believe this song was so hard to practice singing, even on instrumental, but I hope it's worth it." he said to himself, he spent three weeks practicing the song, and he also loved the song, and Sam liked it, but he wanted to show her what it meant to him and what it means to him. He appeared out of the bushes and Sam jumped only to realize it was Danny. "Danny, please stop doing that." She told him, getting tired of him doing that. "Sorry, didn't mean too, but I think you are going to forget about it after this." Danny begins to play Drops of Jupiter from Train. "Danny, you only sing this song when you feel..." Sam stopped because she knew the new meaning of this song to Danny. "Take it away Danny." She allowed him to continue. Danny stood in front of her and hits his que.

(Danny):

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere,_  
_With drops of Jupiter in her hair._  
_hey, aye, aye, aye._  
_She acts like summer and walks like rain,_  
_Reminds me that there's time to change._  
_hey, aye, aye, aye._  
_Since the return from her stay on the moon,_  
_She listens like spring and she talks like June. hey, aye, aye, aye._  
_hey, aye, aye, aye._

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun?_  
_Did you make it to the milky way to see the Lights all faded,_  
_And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,_  
_One without a permanent scar?_  
_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation,_  
_Tracing her way through the constellation,_  
_hey, aye aye aye_

_She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo,_  
_Reminds me that there's room to grow,_  
_hey aye, aye, aye._

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere,_  
_I'm afraid that she might think of me as a_  
_plain ole jane told a story bout a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land!_

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_  
_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day,_  
_And head back to the milky way?_  
_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_  
_Was it everything you wanted to find,_  
_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken._  
_Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong._  
_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance._  
_Five-hour phone conversation_  
_The best soy latte that you ever had . . ._  
_And me?_

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_  
_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?_  
_And head back toward the milky way?_

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun?_  
_Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded,_  
_And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,_  
_One without a permanent scar?_  
_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?_

_nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_  
_nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?_

_nah nah nah nah nah nah_  
_nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_And did you fall for a shooting star?_  
_Fall for a shooting star?_

_nah nah nah nah nah nah_  
_nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Are you lonely looking for yourself out there?_

Sam was really surprised that Danny can make the songs he does so perfectly. "That was the greatest Valentine's gift I ever gotten from you." She really loved the song. "Thanks Sam." He was really grateful that she said that. "But now, it's my turn to give you your gift." She said in a sexy way, she got up and went to Danny and grabbed Danny by the collar, and began making out. In Danny's mind he thought. "Best V-Day, ever!"

**And that will do it, and now to return to Teenagers in Love, have been off the grid for a while, glad to be back. And after that's done, production of Phantom begins to start. After that the sequal to TIL, and then Phantomeye.**


End file.
